Talk:Darius/@comment-24896347-20150821124411
I played him and all I can say is that his early game is really flippin weak. His damage is just way to low and his attack speed is just horrendous. His late game though is amazing, I have no idea what everyone is complaining about. I mean being able to constantly heal for a potential 30% of your missing health with a 3.5 second cd spell sounds pretty damn good. The complaining about the bloodrage...um...why so much complaining? Yes it is indeed hard to get with the attrocious attack speed but heres the thing, if you execute them with your ult, you get the bloodrage, there is no need to get 5 bleed stacks. This is what happens with every rework, people complain as soon as it comes out because its to "different". Its only been out for like a day or 2 and people are already complaining, give it some time and we will see whether it bad or not. Personally, I have never had so much fun with Darius in a long time. The only thing they need to work on is speeding up his aa animation, like my god... Just remember guys, 5 bleed stacks on a target isn't required for bloodrage, just execute them with your ult at anytime and enjoy the massacre in a fight. Basically, killsteal a kill with your ult and you can be a monster. EDIT: Played another game with him, won early game against a rumble and went on to 1v5 a nidalee, alistar, rengar, twitch and rumble, i killed all 4 of them, if not for my ally rengar, it would have been a penta in my 3rd match with the bad boy. For anyone wondering, the normals game have people with an elo of gold-plat. The build I am currently testing with him is this: Black Cleaver, Dead mans plate, Randuins Omen, Spirit Visage, Mercury treands or Ninja Tabis and last but not least titanic hydra or banshees vail. The damage you deal is still ridiculous and you have a nice amount of mobility. Also, start maxing E second now since the armour pen scales with the bleed and w doesn't give much of anything anymore. Masteries now to take: 9/21 hes played more as a tank now late game and is meant to scale extremely well. Runes: I haven't thought of a good rune page just yet but this is the one im currently using 8 AD marks 1 crit mark (rng baby), 2 AD quints and 1 MS quint, 9 Magic resist glyphs and 9 armour seals. If I had to think of the new best rune page, it would be this: 9 armour pen marks to scale extremely well with all the physical damage and bleed physical damage. 2 armour pen quints 1 ms quint or 3 armour pen quints 9 armour seals 9 magic resist glyphs. AD isn't needed as much anymore, armour pen is core as the bloodrage and his AD per level is so high that armour penetration works much better now. Im telling you guys, hes extremely powerful, his playstyle has changed a lot but he is super powerful.